The Hegurashi Family
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are together,married, and have.....KIDS! Ths story is told by Tetoska POV. R&R plz
1. Me, Family, and Friends

**AYAME993: OK THIS MY OTHER STORY THAT I HAD IN MY HEAD AND I WANTED IT OUT NOW!**

**JOSSY: YA ITS REALLY GOOD **

**STEVEN: YA IT IS IM SO HAPPY 4 MY BOO**

**AYAME993: OH POO BEAR ****BLUSHS A LIL**

**AYAME: LOL BOO LMFAO POO BEAR WAT KIND OF NAMES R THOSE**

**AYAME993: HES MY BF**

**STEVEN: YA AND SHES MY GF**

**JOSSY: AND THEY BOTH R PEVRY SO THEY MAKE A GOOD COUPLE -.**

**AYAME993: OH RAIYA HEHEH**

**INUYASHA: HEH IT LOOKS LIKE WE GOT SOME LOVING AROUND HERE**

**KAGOME: AWW YOUNG LOVE IS SO SWEET**

**SANGO: THAT SOUNDS SOMETHING THAT LEE MIGHT SAY**

**KAGOME: YA I KNOW**

**SHIPPO: UMMM WHO R U GUYS?**

**KAGOME: IDK AYA-SAN?**

**AYAME993: OK 4 PPL WHO 4GOT SOME OF THE PPL HERE ALL REFRECH UR MENMERY**

**JOSSY: IM JOSSY AKA RAIYA**

**VICTOR: IM VICTOER NO AKA**

**STEVEN: IM STEVEN 2 AYA IM HER POO BEAR**

**AYAME993: DONT LAUGH**

**YAOI: IM YAOI **

**SASU: IM SASU A FRIEND OF AYA**

**SQUISHY: IM SQUISHY SUP **

**AYAME993: I MOSTLY MAKE UP NICKNAMES 4 SOME OF MY FRIENDS AND SQUISHY IS SOOOO SQUISHY**

**SAKURA: OK CAN WE GO 2 THE STORY PLZ**

**HINATA: YA ITS GOING 2 BE ALONG CONVER IF WE KEEP TALKING **

**NARUTO: YA**

**AYAME993: OK, OK THE HIGURASHI FAMILY HINATA SAY THE THINGY**

**HINATA: AYA-SAN DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

The Higurashi family

Chapter 1: Me, my family, and friends

"Ring, ring" Went the annoying alarm. Ugh. I'm too tired to turn it off. That ringing is getting annoying! I put my head under my pillow hoping that will block the noise. "Ring, ring, and ring" it continued. I'm going to kill it. Ring one more time. I growled.

"Ring, ring" That's it! I made a fist and was about to kill the annoying thing, but it was caught. Knowing who it is, with my free hand I took the pillow away from my head and saw a raven haired woman with chocolate eyes, and dog ears, holding my fist. I looked at her with my eyes said "Why'd you stop me! I was going to kill it!" she just smiled and let go of my fist and turned the alarm off. She was my mom. Kagome Higurashi. Yup, the Kagome Higurashi.

..FLASH BACK..

_The Inuyasha gang were sitting around the camp fire. Inuyasha and Kagome started seeing each other when Kikyo was put to rest. Naraku was killed, so Kohaku was free from his grasp, but they needed his shared, so they put him to rest also. They alsotook Koga's jewel, because since Naraku was killed, he gave them the jewel. The jewel was whole, it was finallywhole! Everyone was thinking what to do with it._

_"So, what you guys want to do with it?" Kagome, holding the jewel in her palm of her hand, asked._

_"Don't know," Shippo said as he layed on Kagomes lap "Sango? Don't you want to bring your family back to life?"_

_"No. I got my other family to worry about." Sango said as Moruku wrapped his arms around her "What about you, Moruku?"_

_"I have no need for the jewel, but I know Inuyasha wants to use it."_

_"Yeah, I do." Inuyasha sighed, stood up and held out his hand in front of Kagome. She knew what he wanted. Without hesitation, she handed him the jewel._

_'He's going to turn himself into a demon.' Everyone thought, including Kagome._

_"I'm going to use this jewel to turn-"_

_'I knew it'_

_"Kagome into a half demon, like me." Inuyasha smiled and blushed. Everyone's went wide._

_"Really, Inuyasha?" Sango asked bewildered_

_"Yes. I love Kagome with all my heart. I know she looks like Kikyo but she's different. Kagome is sweet and Kikyo is evil, Kagome is nice and Kikyo is mean, Kagome is alive and Kikyo is dead, and" Inuyasha pulled Kagome up and holded her close and whispered loud enough for the gang to hear. "Kagome loves me as a half demon and Kikyo loved me as a human." he kissed her softy, long, and deeply." Will you let me turn you into a half demon, Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha smiled and Kagome blushed. Sango and Shippo smiled and went "Awww" and Moruku just smiled with his eyes closed._

_"Yes." Kagome smiled and hugged him with her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_"I wish Kagome was a half demon like me."Inuyasha said as the jewel glowed .He let go of the jewel as it lit up and slowly glowed evenbrighter. It was bright enough that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the glow ended, they opened their eyes and noticed the sudden change in Kagome's apperence. She had dogs ears, smililar to Inuyasha's, small fangs and claws. Kagome lifted her hands to view the change._

_"Kagome-sama!" Moruku said astonished._

_"You ok?"Shippoaskedas he jumped on Moruku's shoulder._

_"Yeah." Kagome smiled.Then she ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him tightand whispered softly "Thank you"_

..FLASHBACK END..

..TETOSKA POV..

That's how Okee-san became a half demon. Thats how she told me. I don't know who Moruku, Sango, or Shippo, but they seem like nice people. Again, my mom told me that.

"Get up, Tetoska-chan. You have school today." Okee-san said. I got up sleepily, and fell on her. She smiled and held me in her arms. I blushed. I love the way mom smelled, she smells like Sakura's blooming in spring. I loved that smell. She stroked my hair and I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I felt the nice, cold, hard woodenfloor.

"Ow, mom!" I sat up and rubbed my head. She smiled and lifted me up.

"Get up or you'll be late."

"Hai, okee-san." I saw my mom leave the room and I got ready for school.

--

I looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. I had chocolate brown hair, like my mom, but with silver highlights, from my otou-san.I made sure I did't brush my dog ears. I have gold eyes, like my otou-san, Inuyasha Higurashi. I wear the same uniform as my mom wore when she was my age, 15, but they changed the color. Instead of it being green and white, its black and red. Cool, huh? That's for the girls they change. The boys still wore those dark blue uniforms, but my brother didn't mind. Yeah I have a brother but he's my twin brother by TWO MINUTES! TWOFLIPPIN MINUTES!

I sighed and looked at myself more in the mirror. I looked more like my okee-san everyday. Okee-san saidshe had a sort of twin. I think her name was Kikyo. Okee-san told me that Kikyowas in loved with my otou-san and he had been in love with her too. Then she told me that Kikyo loved him as a human and not as a half demon. I hated her but I don't know her that well, so when I have time, I go around my houseto one of the shrines out back and pray for her and her sister, Kyede. She was like a baa-chan to okee-san. 

I'm not going to pray for them today because I'm going to be busy with helping my mom at her at her shop, then I have to train with my dad and brother, then I have band practice with my fourbestfriends. You'll see them later, or soon.

--

I went down stairs and I saw my mom and dad eating breakfast. My dad, being the dog that he is when it comes to food, gobbled up his food. My dad turned to face me.

"Morning, Tetoska-chan" He said with toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Morning sweetie." my mom kissed my forehead. I smiled and sat down. I looked at my dad and he was wearing that same kimino, and my mom is wearing a kimono. My dad worked as a sword men teacher and my mom carried on what my great grandpa did, which I can't remember what he did

"Dear, go wake up your brother, please" My mom said.

"What!? He's not up yet!" I said as I spit out the hot pocket in my mouth

"I'm afraid not."

"Ahh. m going to kill him" I got up from the table and walked up stairs and knocked on my twin brother, Tetosko Higurashi.

"TETOSKO HIGURASHI! GET UP!" I shouted as I banged on the door. I heard a growl inside his room and the door opened. I had my hands on my waist and tapped my left foot, impaitently.

"Oh, your up and changed. Good, now come on. You need to eat breakfast and then we're off to school!" I said as I pulled Tetosko's arm and pulled him down stairs.

"So you were up all this time, eh Tetosko?" dad said with his head in the paper.

"Hn. Yeah" Tetosko said in a boring voice.

"Ok, Tetosko take a hot pocket and eat it on the way." mom said as she handed brother a hot pocket.** (JOSSY: WATS WITH U AND HOT POCKETS!? AYAME993: WAT I LIKE HOT POCKETS.. JOSSY: W/E BK 2 THE STORY) **We put on our shoes and our backpack. Mom stopped us before we went out and handed us two cups. It was a drink that makes us look like human. We drink it and our fangs, claws and dog ears went away.

My hairis fully raven with silver highlightsand since Tetosko had fully silver there weres no change to his look, he had short hair but a long piece of hairthat covered his right eye.

"You guys know what to do when you get back from home, right?" mom asked.

"Yeah. Go to the shop then go train with otou-san then we have practice with our band." Tetosko said.

"Good now off you go" mom pushed us out the door and closed it.

-- 

We walked to school and we stop to wait for our friends, Mushi, Konaru, Kiuzuma, and Yumi. Four people walked up to us. You see the girl with long blonde ponytails, blues eyes, that's Mushi. Mushi is kind of shy but loved school..ok she's not kind of shy but she sometimes shy.

Konaru is the boy next to Mushi. He has a crush on her, but she doesn't know it. He's the boy that has short hair and chin level bangs in the front that's light blue, and has gray eyes. 

The boy next to Konaru is Yumi. I know, I know that's a girls name but his parents thought he would be a girl. He has long green hair, with dark blue eyes. He's kind quiet..sometimes but is a really good person

The girl next to Mushi is Kiuzuma. She's like Tetosko, careless. They fight alot but its kind of fun to watch them fight. Hehe. She has dark green hair with dark green eyes.

"Hiya Guys!" Mushi shouted.

"Konichiwa, Mushi-chan, Kiuzuma-chan, Konaru-kun, Yumi-kun." I said as I waved to them.

"Yo." Tetosko said in a steeply vice.

"I see Tetosko-teme didn't sleep well..quot; Kiuzuma said.

"Shut up, Kiuzu" brother said with his eyes closed.

"Dad over did it with the training?" Yumi asked

"Yeah," I sighed. "Once we finish at the shop we trained some more!"

"Well don't, worry about it. If you guys don't have time to do homework give them to me and I'll do it for chu." Mushi said

"Arigotou." Tetoskoand Isaid in union

"Ok. Let's go. You guys don't want to be late do you?" Konaru said as he walked ahead. We all follow.

--

We walked home tired from doing exams we had.

"What a day." Kiuzuma said as she put her hands in her pocket.

"Yeah, but it's nice that the teachers let the kids whoare done with all their exams in the last period to let us out early." I sighed. "Now it gives us time to practice."

"Till when?" Tetosko asked me.

"Till school lets out, I guess"

"Ok. Then we'll go to the shop, right Tetoska-nee-chan?"

"Yup." I put my hands behind my head as we walked to our practice place.

--

"Ok guys let's give this our 100 precent today!" I shouted as I grabbed my guitar.

"Yosh!" Mushi said as she grabbed her guitar and smiled.** (AYAME993: ITS LIKE HOW LEE SMILES)** She's always cheerful..it's scared us sometimes.Me and Kiuzuma smiled asa sweat drop appearedon our head. Teto, Yumi, Konaru faces went blank.

_Scary.._ We thought

"Hehe" Me and Kiuzuma went 

"Ok come on let's get this started" Teto smiled..well what looks like a smile to me. Tetosko grabbed his guitar, Yumi grabbed his drum sticks and sat down behind his drums set. Mushi tuned her guitar and so did me and Kiuzuma. Brother and Konaru put on their bass guitar already tuned. We played a few notes. I was the lead singer so I got ready to sing

**(AYAME993: OK SNICE I STILL DONT KNOW WHATS THAT THING IS YET SO ILL START SAYING THE THINGIE, POO BEAR)(STEVEN: BOO DOSENT NOT OWN "TIME OF DYING" BY THREE DAYS GRACE)**

_**On the ground I lay;**_

_**Motionless in pain.**_

_**I can see my life,**_

_**Flashing before my eyes.**_

_**Then I fall asleep,**_

_**Is this all a dream?**_

_**Wake me up,**_

_**I'm living a nightmare**_

_**I will not die..**_

Mushi got ready to sing still playing as so as I. (She's going 2 have her words bold and underlined)

**I will not die..**

**I will survive.**

**I will not die,**

**I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive when you're kissing me.**

**I will not die**

**I'll wait here for **

**In my time of dying**

**_On this bed I lay_**

**_Losing everything!_**

_**I can see my life**_

**_Passing me by.._**

**Was it all too much**

**Or just not enough?**

**Wake me up**

**I'm living a nightmare!**

**I will not die**

_**I will not die..**_

**I will survive..**

**I will not die **

**I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive when you're kissing me**

**I will not die **

**I'll wait here you.**

**In my time of dying..**

Yumi and I did our solo, and then I sang still playing my guitar

_**I will not die,**_

_**I'll wait here for you,**_

_**I fell alive when you're kissing me.**_

_**I will not die **_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying!**_

_**I will not die!**_

_**I feel alive when you're kissing me!**_

_**I will not die **_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying!**_

Me and Mushi stopped singing and played for the rest of the song.

-- 

"That was awesome you guys!" Mushi said

"Yeah, it-" Tetosko stopped when he answered his cell. It was mom. I looked at the time on my cell in my pocket..Awww man, we're late.

"Yeah, we on the way." Tetosko hung up and looked at me.

_You know we late! _Tetosko shouted in his mind and I could read his mind.

_Yeah. I know. Like two minutes late._ Tetosko read my mind and I read his mind.

"I'm sorry but we got to go" brother shouted as he pulled my arm, out and we ran to the shop.

..NORMAL POV. ..

Kiuzuma sat on the stage that they were practicing in, thinking of something. Then Yumi came and stood next to her. She shook her head to get out of thought and looked up at him.

"What doyou want?" she asked in an angry tone

"Um, something to you. Mushi left and Konaru left to walk her home. So what are you doing here?"

"Thinking..quot;she looked at her feet.

"About?'

"None of your business!"

"Oh, it's about HIM, huh?" he sat down next to her as she blushed.

"Ho-"

"You told me when we were small."

"I thought you forgot" her eyes widened

"No..So you were going to tell him?"

"Yeah, but he left.. Why?" she hugged her knees.

"Kiuzuma-chan if loving him so bad, and if it hurts you so much. Then why don't you love me..quot; he asked as he pulled her close to him and made her head lay on his shoulder. Then he closed his eyes

"I told you..I love HIM and only HIM" 

"I love you too, Kiuzuma-chan." still had his eyes closed

"I'm sorry, but we all are best friends here and I want to be more then that with him." she stood up "I'm sorry" she walked out.

_I love you, Kiuzuma-chan. I really do and I'll do anything to make you happy and if you choose HIM over me then I won't object._ Yumi thought as he layed down.

--

Kiuzuma was walking home thinking about HIM.

_I'll tell you one day, I love you. One day, Tetosko Higurashi. _She thought as she walked home.

..TBC.. 

**AYAME993: YOSH! IM DONE WITH THIS STORY YOSH, YOSH!**

**KAGOME: ALRIGHT IM MARRY 2 INUYASHA AND WE HAVE KIDS**

**STEVEN: IM SO PROUD OF MY BOO ****–HE HUGS ME- **

**AYAME993: OH POO BEAR /**

**SQUISHY: SOO THIS IS UR BF AYA**

**AYAME993: ****-HOLDS ON 2 STEVENS ARM-**** YUP**

**YAOI: OMG U GUYS MAKE A CUTE COULPE**

**JOSSY: SO NOW VICTOR WON'T BE PERVY AROUND HERTHANK YOU LORD!**

**VICTOR: W/E **

**JOSSY: HE HE**

**SASU: OMG WHERES OROCHIMARU**

**AYAME993: OMG SASU HES NOT GOING 2 BE HERE**

**JOSSY: OMG MJ IS COMING?! **

**AYAME993: NO HES NOT**

**SQUISHY: OMG THAT'S SO GOOD **

**AYAME993: WEEEEEEEEEE –JUMPS ON SQUISHYS BK- GO PONY GO **

**SQUISHY: OMG GET OFF**

**NARUTO: WOW U GUYS SAID MORE OMG THEN ME OR SAKURA**

**HINATA: NARU-KUN THAT'S NOT NICE**

**AYAME: SO WHERE AM I IN THIS STORY AYA**

**AYAME993: UR COMING WAAAY LETER I MEAN WAY, WAY LETER**

**KOGA: AND ME**

**AYAME993: SAME U GUYS COME IN AT THE SAME TIME**

**KOGA: OH OK AT LEAST IM IN THE STORY IM OK**

**AYAME: SAME **

**AYAME993: OOOOK NOW WHERES SASUKE AND SA- -LOOKS AT SASUKE AND SAKURA MAKING OUT- RAI --**

**JOSSY: WAT?! LOL MY LITTEL BROTHERS BECOMING A MAN! :(**

**AYAME993: WAT U DID 2 YOUR BROTHER? **

**JOSSY: A JUSTU. I MADE UP AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT WORKED Chuckles Evilly**

**AYAME993: AND THAT WOULD BE?**

**JOSSY: WELL U SEE THAT LIL BRO AND PINKY LIKE EACH OTHER BUT THEY'RE 2 SHY 2 SAY ANYTHING**

**AYAME993: SOO U MADE IT SO THEY GO OUT ..**

**JOSSY: YUP AND IT WORK!**

**AYAME993: ****-SIGHS- W****/E CHAPTER 2: WHERE AM I!?**


	2. WHAT THEWHERE AM I

**AYAME993: WELCOME 2 MY STORY THE HIGURASHI FAMILY!!**

**JOSSY: IM RAIYA**

**YAOI: YEAH YAOI HERE**

**HINATA: HEY **

**NARUTO: DON'T 4GET US**

**INUYASHA: YEAH US 2**

**AYAME993: OK SO WHERES AYAME**

**AYAME: RIGHT HERE **_**–HOLDING KOGAS ARM-**_

**AYAME993: SO THEY FANILLY R GOING OUT**

**KAGOME: YEA**

**SAKURA: THAT'S SOO SWEET **

**AYAME993: BLAH**

**AYAME: OH SHUT UP AYA-SAN**

**AYAME993: I WILL WHEN U SHUT UP**

**NARUTO: **_**-SIGH-**_** HERE WE GO AGAIN**

**HINATA: AYA-SAN DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**YAOI: YEA**

**KAGOME: I OWN HIM /**

The Higurashi family

Chapter 2: What the- WHERE AM I?

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

Man, this is boring. I sighed. I layed my head on the desk with my arms in front of my head. I sighed more, this time loudly, trying to get my brothers attention. I looked at him, and saw him giving change to an old lady.

"Thank you. Come again" he said as he gave the change and left Tetosko a tip. I stood up and me and brother bowed and said in unison,

"Thank you, for coming to the Higurashi souvenir shop. Please come again."

"I will." She walked out.

"How long, sis?"

"Two more hours" we both sighed in unison.

--

"You guys get it?" dad asked

"Yeah, a little..." I said as I held my sword and so did Tetosko-nii-kun.

"Yeah a little."

"Well, keep practicing." Dad said as he sat down with his legs crossed and looking at us. We looked at each other and nodded, panting. We both charged at each other and both our sword collided and we jumped back. I ran at brother with full speed and was going to stab him but missed because he jumped up. His sword, pointing at me as he landed down. I move out the way and charged at him again.

"Ahh!!" I howled as I charged at him. He just stood there, waiting for me. Then charged at me, but I did a front flip over him and the tip of my sword touched his back.

"My, my. Look at you two." Mom said as she stood next to dad, with a tray in her hands. "Well, you guys looked like you need a break so I brought you some tea." She smiled. Dad nodded at us, telling us it's ok. We let go of out sword and ran to mom and grabbed a cup of tea. We sat down and started drinking it. **(A/N WHEN THEY WERE TRAINING THEY WERE IN HALF DEMON FORM) **

--

When, me and brother got back from practice, we sniffed the air to see if our parents were home. They're not home….I looked at brother. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, sis. You know you do that a lot?"

"I know but-"

"Don't worry." Brother found a note and read it to himself. Then smiled. What he smiling about? He hand me the note and I read it out loud.

"Dear darling, we have gone out and we will not be back for a week or so. Please behave your self and don't fight... Love mom and dad."

"See, I told you. Nothing to worry about." I nodded and brother went up to his room.

I sniffed to see who went in our house beside mom and dad. I check the house and the shrines. Smells good to me. I have time to go pray. I smiled and went to one of the shrines of Kikyo-sama and Kyede-sama shrine, the one I made them and got some flowers and went there. As I passed a shrine I stopped by it. Ok, this one smells weird. I went inside and smelled around it. It has my mom and dad's scents. Weird…..I better get out of here. I'm not allowed here. I started to walk out but something grabbed me by the arm and pulled me here. Ahh!! I grabbed the handled of the shrine door and pulled myself to it. As I got my foot out it pulled me harder inside. I let go of the door and feel down. Ow my head… I looked at the door and ran to it. I try to open it but I can't. What's going on? I looked around and saw a well…..I looked inside and saw something shining inside. Wow… I reached down and try to get it… Ahh it's to low. I reach more inside. Almost there…OH NO!! I FELL IN!!

"KYAAAAAAA!!" I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but I feel like I'm flying. I open my eyes and I am flying….OK floating.

"Girrrrl…" I heard a screechy voice behind me so I turned around. I gasped. It was a centipede. I women centipede!! OH MY GOSH!! She grabbed my arm.

"Ah, let go!!" I yelled, trying to break away from her grasp.

"Girrrrl….Giiiive me thee jewel" she said.

"Wha-I don't know what you talking about!" I said, still trying to break free.

"Yess yooou doo. Now give me it to mmmme!!"

"I said I don't have it!!" I pushed my hand in her face then a light purple light my hand and she went away…………..WITH HER HAND STILL ON ME!!

--

I landed on the bottom. Finally. I have to go to brother and tell him. Maybe he knows what just happen to me. I jumped out the well, the minute I touch land. I landed on the floor and looked around. WHAT!! The shrine, where is it?! There are only trees and more trees!! Oh good the sacred tree is still here! I'm not far away from home! I ran to it then saw more trees round it. What's going on?! OH MY- WHERE AM I?!

**...TBC...**

**AYAME993: OMG IM DONE**

**JOSSY: OMG YAY**

**SQUISHY: OMG LIKE LETS GET OUT OF HERE BE4-**

**AYAME993: **_**-JUMP ON SQUISHYS BK-**_** GO PONY **

**SQUISHY: OMG AYA-SAN GET OFF Oo**

**AYAME: HERE WE GO AGAIN**

**STEVEN: W00T **

**AYAME993: OMG LETS PARTY **

**JOSSY: YUP WE LOST HER --**

**AYAME993: **_**-JUMP ON RAIYA BK-**_** NOW U GO**

**JOSSY:.. GET OFF ME OR DIE...**

**AYAME993: **_**-GETS OFF-**_

**KAGOME: WOW THIS CHAPTER IS GETTING GOOD**

**AYAME993: THXS **

**NARUTO: AYA-CHAN DON'T-**

**AYAME993: OMG O-O**

**NARUTO: STOP IT WITH THE OMG**

**AYAME993: LIKE OMG NARUTO GET A GRIP MAN **

**NARUTO: W/E **

**HINATA:**_** -SIGH-**_

**AYAME993: NEXT CHAPTER; 'THEY LIED TO ME'**


End file.
